Technical Field
The present invention relates to optical transmitter/receivers and more particularly to transmitter/receivers with orbital angular momentum based optical encryption.
Description of the Related Art
Distributed sensor networks have revolutionized sensing with numerous applications. However, the existing sensor networks, including optical encryption, are costly and it is impossible to build separate sensor networks for different applications including environment monitoring, structural damages, tsunami effects, disaster handling and management, security issues, etc. In disaster situations, a wide range of information is obtained from many sensors and that information is employed to re-route traffic, reconfigure sensor networks to provide in a timely manner the required information for first responders and decision makers and consequently fix the problem at hand.